


It's Not About The Destination, It's About The Ride

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Robron at the theme park, including the tail end of Mondays episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not About The Destination, It's About The Ride

Robert was already in the passenger seat when Aaron climbed into the car, fastening his seatbelt his hand hovering over the key in the ignition as he looked in the rear view mirror. Robert sensing Aarons hesitation signed internally,

“We don't have to go.”

Aarons eyes found Roberts who was staring back at him his brow creased with worry, something Aaron had noticed he did more and more just lately and he knew it was down to him.

“No I want to,” Aaron gave a small smile before returning his attention back to the mirror not sure what or who he was looking for as Liv had already left for Gabbys.

“We can go another day,” Robert treaded carefully the last thing he wanted was to anger Aaron not when they'd just made up.

“It's just..” Aaron started his shoulders sagging as he dropped his hands into his lap.

“I know,” Robert nodded closing his eyes to hide his frustration as yet again Liv had managed to come between them without even being present.

Aaron heard the disappointment in Roberts voice as shook his head, Liv had said that she was alright and he'd asked her more than once if she wanted to join them. He took a deep breath and started the engine the rumble causing Roberts eyes to fly open.

“Are you sure?” Robert asked again his fingers worrying over his seatbelt unable to hide the smile that was beginning to spread across his face at the possibility of having Aaron to himself for the whole day.

“Fastest rollercoaster yeah?” Aaron smiled at him before turning his eyes to the road ahead as he set off out of the village and just the sight of that smile on his boyfriends face was enough to make Robert forget for a moment that he hated rollercoasters.

…

By the time they had reached Lightwater Valley, Aarons mood had brighten considerably he was even humming along with radio.

“Do you know what this song is really about?” Robert asked with amusement glad Aaron was putting everything aside and actually looked to be enjoying himself.

“What cake by the ocean?” Aaron quipped with a smirk as he searched the car park for an empty space.

“Yes cake is another for word sex,” Robert smiled proudly at the fact he knew something Aaron clearly didn’t.

Aaron snorted,

“In your mind maybe.”

“It's true,” Robert protested,

“There,” he pointed out a free space next to a concrete pillar not entirely sure it was big enough for the Golf before continuing their conversation,

“Like sex on the beach, cake by the ocean get it?”

After Aaron had successfully parked in a space Robert won't have even dared to try he turned to his boyfriend and said,

“So if cake is another word for sex every time you've asked for cake,” Aaron narrowed his eyes playfully because Robert asked for cake quite often,

“What you've really be asking for is sex.”

“No,” Robert rushed out as he realised what Aaron was saying, he just liked cake.

Aaron laughed at the horror on Roberts face and decided to wind him up some more,

“Oh so what you’re saying is you don't wanna have sex with me.”

“No,” Robert cried again turning his body to towards Aaron, who asked him with a hint of a smile to clarify what he was actually saying,

“No you’re not saying that or no you don't want to have sex with me?”

Robert face was bright red as he answered,

“I always want....” his voice trailing off

“I know,” Aaron chuckled much to Roberts relief.

“Come ya muppet,” Aaron said his hand on the door handle but as he looked back he watched Roberts face fall as he confessed guiltily,

“Is this a good time to tell you I don't actually like rides.”

“What?!” Aaron turned to stare open mouthed at Robert,

“But…..but this was your idea.”

“I know I just..” Robert shrugged the rest of his answer he thought it would nice what with the funeral looming over them to spend the day together, the three of them, to get to know Liv a bit more for Aarons sake but without her it seemed pointless.

Aarons mouth slackened a smile dancing across his lips when he realised what Robert was trying to avoid voicing,

“Wait are you scared?”

“Don't tell Liv,” Robert warned before he nodded,

“Always have been ever since I could remember.”

“But you....” Aaron shook his head in an attempt to supress the laughing that was crawling its way up his throat.

“For you yeah,” Robert sighed causing Aarons chest to ache as he heart swell because it was moments like this that  made Aaron realised Robert did love him enough

“Right,” Aaron laughed out loud before swallowed thickly around that knowledge before playfully shoving Roberts shoulder.

“Come on,” he directed his head towards the car door.

“Really?” Robert panicked eyes wide as he watched Aaron climb from the car.

“Yep,” Aaron declared leaning back into the car reaching across to undo Roberts seatbelt.

With a deep breath Robert pushed open the door and slowly climbed out to join Aaron.

“Right then scaredy cat.”

“Hey,” Robert let out in protest.

“Oh come on I thought Robert Sugden wasn't scared of anything,” Aaron smiled sweetly up at him letting Robert know that this subject would be brought up time and time again.

Robert sighed,

“I'm never gonna live this down am I?”  

“Nope,” Aaron laughed as he pushed Robert towards the park’s entrance.

Robert couldn't help but smile back at the care free humour in Aarons voice and he allowed himself to be lead towards the park, adrenaline spiking through his veins as the top of various rides came into view. Aaron paused and watched as Roberts jaw clenched; rolling his eyes he came to stand by his side, he wasn't about to let him back out now.

“Look,” he pointed out,

“They have crazy golf.”

Robert dragged his eyes away from the skyline to look at Aaron, he was a 30 years old for goodness sake, he needed to man up for Aaron if nothing else.

“Crazy golf it is then,” he nodded with a tight smile as he followed Aaron into the park.

…

It was early enough for them to be the only two people playing as they walked around the Dinosaur themed miniature golf course and by the second hole it was becoming obvious that neither of them were very good at golf. By the tenth hole they were both in stitches and Robert had to hold his aching side from all the laughing he had done.

“Alright there old man?” Aaron chuckled when he noticed Roberts stance as he lined up his next shot.

“Who you calling an old man?” Robert wheezed as he watched Aaron hit the ball straight into the mouth of a Stegosaurus.

“How did you do that?” Robert asked in amazement his competitive side rising up as he acknowledged the fact Aaron was beating him.

“Skills mate, skills.”

“Think that highly of ya self do ya?” Robert smirked.

As if to prove a point Aaron challenged,

“Winner picks what to do next.”

“You’re on,” Robert agreed before he could stop himself.

He stepped up to the tee, bent at the knees and placed his ball down lightly, standing up to eye up the shot. There was no way he could let Aaron win, not now with the possibility of a ride in his future, the stakes were too high and as he released the ball he fist pumped the air as the ball sailed through the dinosaurs mouth and into the hole.

Things were evenly matched up until the last few holes were Robert became distracted by Aaron; the way his shoulders rolled as he prepared for a shot, the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the way his tongue licked across his bottom as looked for the best line; he'd lost his concentration and he was down by one point as they approached the final green.

“It all rides on this Sugden,” Aaron chuckled the use of that particular word wasn't lost as on Robert as he glared back at him.

Robert hit the ball gently his hands trembling; he held his breath as his eyes followed its path between the T-Rex’s legs, around its tail coming to a stop just an inch shy of the 18th hole.

“Damn,” Robert muttered under his breath before he stepped aside to allow Aaron to take his shot.

Robert knew he'd lost as soon as Aaron hit the ball, his hips swaying as he arms swung the club like a pro, suddenly nervous of what Aaron would ask of him his voice shook as he enquired,

“Well?”

“Well what?” Aaron gloated with a smile, picking up his victory ball and throwing it up in the air a few times his smile widening each time he caught it.

“Where to next?”

“Robert I…”

“It’s fine, a bets a bet right? So where do you want to go?”

“There,” Aaron pointed to the tallest ride in the park.

Robert gulped as fear tightened in his throat as he followed Aarons finger.

“Oh.”

“Do you trust me?” Aaron asked when he saw the sheer panic on Roberts face.

“In theory,” Roberts jaw clenched around the words.

“It'll be fine, you’ll be fine,” Aaron stated before walking off in the direction of the ride.

Roberts eyes wandered back up to the curves of the rollercoaster in the distance; the fastest in the UK; and wished for the first time that Liv was there, to act as his buffer so we wouldn't have to go on that thing with her brother.

“Robert?” Aaron questioned as he turned around noticing Robert wasn’t by his side, he'd expected him to follow him.

“Coming,” Robert mumbled and took a step towards Aaron, that's all he could think about right then, one foot in front of the other, and with that attitude he got within a few metres of the tracks before his fear paralysed him; he couldn't take another step.

“Aaron I can't…”

“I know,” Aaron smiled sadly.

“What?” Robert asked his forehead creased with confusion and fear.

“I just wanted to see how far you'd actually go,” Aaron said with a shrug of his shoulders but all Robert heard was that he didn't have go on the ride,

“Thank you,” he breathed a sigh of relief not caring that Aaron had tricked him.

“What about you?”

“Oh I'm still going,” Aaron called back over his shoulder as he made his way closer to the roller-coaster.

“But Aaron,” Robert cried the need to keep Aaron safe propelled him forward

“But what?” Aaron feigned annoyance grateful Robert cared enough to stop him.

“It doesn't even look safe,” Roberts voice shook with nerves.

“Ya big girl of course it's safe.”

“Aaron please I can't…” Robert began but wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence.  

“It's a theme park Robert what else are we gonna do?”

Robert sighed, Aaron had a point and seeing the excitement in his eyes he knew he couldn’t talk him out of it. 

“You'll be alright on your own?” he enquired in that soft voice he reserved just for Aaron

“I'll be fine,” Aaron reassured him with a shy smile.

Robert watched with baited breath as Aaron walked away from him, his breath hitched in his throat as he was secured into the seat on the coaster, he held his breath as his eyes travelled up and the car Aaron was in climbed higher and higher, his own stomach dropping as the car did. He heard screams, panic gripped his chest as he stepped forward not sure what he could do from the ground however the screams soon turned from terror to excitement as stared open mouthed up at the car as it made its way around the peaks and dips of the track. As the ride came to a stop Robert searched the small crowd from Aarons, exhaling his relief as his eyes found him. Although he looked a little dishevelled he had the biggest grin that Robert had ever seen and he was elated as he watched Aaron walk towards him his excitement still evident on his face.

“Enjoyed that did ya?” Robert laughed at Aarons enthusiastic nod.

“You should try it.”

“No thanks,” Robert bumped Aarons shoulder and wanted to let his finger trail down his arm to capture his hand but he held back not knowing if Aaron wanted that display of his affection, so they walked to the next ride in silence, the need for Aarons touch, to able to touch Aaron making Robert frown slightly.

“You're not enjoying this are you?” Aaron grumbled as he looked up at Roberts creased brow.

“Are you kidding me?” Robert came to an abrupt halt leaving Aaron to walk a few extra steps in front of him before he realised he'd stopped walking.

Roberts eyes flitted around assessing their immediate area for onlookers, not because he was embarrassed but because he wanted to touch Aaron so badly and wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

“I…” Robert started deciding it was worth the risk he stepped forward closing the gap between them,

“This,” Robert reached up to gently cup Aarons face with both his hands,

“Seeing that smile is everything,” Robert sighed with a brush of his thumb against Aarons cheek before pressing his lips to his forehead stepping back to smile down at him.

Aarons bottom lip was firmly in between his teeth as Robert stepped back.

“Sorry,” Robert apologised mistaking Aarons shyness for embarrassment.

“Don't be it was.....nice,” Aaron admitted as his hand found its way into Roberts giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Roberts heart almost burst out of his chest when Aaron took his hand and with their hands intertwined he felt braver as they walked a little way round the park, his eyes dropping to their hands before they settled on the Rapids.

“How about that one?”

“Are you sure?” Aaron prompted, knowing Robert was just agreeing to go on a ride for him.

“No,” Robert said honestly.

“You'll get wet,” Aaron pointed out.

“No we'll get wet,” Roberts voice trembled slightly as whispered in his ear and Aaron wasn't sure if it was the thought of the ride or the fact that he was standing so close to him, he liked to think it was the later.

“If you’re sure,” Aaron smiled with a nod and pulled Robert along towards the ride.

Aaron felt Robert whole body tense as they reached the front of the queue.

“We don't have to.”

Robert seriously thought about backing out for half a second but knew he needed to do this for himself as much as Aaron. He was quiet as they climbed into the raft.

“Don't….don't let go,” he whispered his hand tightening around Aarons as he fumbled with the fastening with the other hand.

“I have to just for a minute.”

“Aaron,” Robert voice trembled.

“Let me strap you in okay?”

“Okay,” Robert nodded reluctantly loosening his grip on Aaron but as soon as they were both fastened in he grabbed hold of Aaron hand again his knuckles turning white he was holding on that tight.

Aaron was thankful when the raft set off with just the two of them in it even though it had space for four, he wasn’t sure how Robert would feel about sharing this experience with stranger, his hand ached from where Roberts fingers dug in but he didn't say anything.

“Aaron!” Robert panicked as he felt the gradient change; they were climbing.

“I got you,” Aaron reassured him with an additional squeeze of his hand.

“I hate you right now,” Robert puffed out.

“But ya love me too,” Aaron chuckled.

“Yeah yeah,” Robert said dismissively a ghost of a smile from Aarons word on his lips.

As the raft reached the top of the incline it began to spin making every muscle in Roberts body tense,

“I can't watch.”

“Close your eyes then,” Aaron said softly.

And he did, he screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to not throw up.

“Aarrgghhh!” he screamed as they descended water splashing over the side of the raft wetting his face.

“It's just water Robert,” Aaron shook his head with a smile.

“Are you laughing at me?” Robert cried.

“Yes.”

Robert attempted to hit Aarons arm but with his eyes closed his missed and hit the plastic seat instead, he pulled back and shook his fist out his other hand still firmly clamped in Aarons.

“It that it?” he asked hopefully as he felt the water even out.

“Nearly,” Aaron informed him.

Robert exhaled in relief but it was too soon as the raft leapt forward and water sprayed over them both the sudden impact causing Robert eyes to flash open his nails digging into Aarons skin

“Robert,” Aaron cried out in pain.

“Sorry,” Robert mumbled releasing his grip slightly his breathing ragged as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Roberts legs were shaking as he climbed out of the raft, he’d had to let go of Aarons hand to do so but as soon as they were back on dry land he found Aarons hand again encircling his knuckles with his long fingers. Aaron smiled from the contact; he didn’t think he’d ever smiled this much in one day before.

“See it wasn't so bad was it?”

“S'pose,” Robert shrugged as he ran his free hand through his damp hair.

Wondering what to do next, there was no way he was going on another ride, Robert spotted an shooting range rifle a few feet away he headed towards it hoping Aaron would follow.

“Now this is more like it,” Robert claimed as he picked up the gun and took aim at the target.

That’s when he saw it, the perfect trophy that he had to win for Aaron. A plan formed in his head and he already had five goes without success but he wasn't giving up when he felt a tap on his shoulder,

“Let someone else have a go mate.”

It was Aaron he followed is gaze down to a little boy who was eagerly awaiting his turn.

“Just a few more minutes,” Robert insisted turning his attention back to his intended target.

“Robert!”

“What?”

“Fine,” Aaron stormed off in a huff leaving Robert torn; did he go after him or finish his game; he settled on winning him something was the best option all round, at least he would have something to grovel with.

“Yes,” Robert hissed when the rubber bullet hit the bulls eye on this seventh go.

The stall attendant rolled his eyes as if to say finally and asked,

“Which one then?”

“That one,” Robert pointed to the thing that reminded him the most of Aaron.

Pleased with himself, with his trophy in hand he set off in search of Aaron. It didn't take him long to find the green jumper coming towards him a giant teddy bear in his arms, suddenly making his trophy prize seem feeble in comparison he hid it behind his back as Aaron approached.

“Liv'll love that,” Robert joked trying to find Aarons head behind the bear’s.

“Oh…right…err…..well erm,” Aaron dropped the bear and his gaze to the floor.

Roberts voice was full of concern,

“Aaron?”

“It's for you actually,” Aaron grumbled he thought if Robert was so determined to win something he’d just do it for him.

“Me?” Roberts throat closed as tears filled his eyes.

“Forget it,” Aaron grunted turning away from him.

“No Aaron,” Robert stepped forward his hand on Aarons arm preventing him from retreating.

“I-I…you really won that for me?” he choked out.

“Well you weren't having much joy,” Aaron mumbled under his breath.

“Well that's where you're wrong,” Robert beamed giddily producing his prize from behind his back and presenting it to Aaron.

“Ha,” Aaron snorted as he took in the small long limbed toy.

“I saw him and thought of you,” Robert confessed.

“Dirty little grease monkey,” they chimed in unions before bursting out laughing.

“Thanks,” Aaron puffed as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Fancy an ice cream?” Aaron asked when the laughter had died down.

“Go on then,” Robert smiled.

Aaron handed Robert back his prized monkey and headed towards vendor he'd seen just around the corner.  Robert moved over to a bench and sat down to examine the bear Aaron had won for him not Liv, heat rose across his cheeks at the thought and as he reached out to touch the yellow ribbon which was felt soft between his fingertips his phone buzzed. Assuming it was Aaron he answered with a pleasant,

“Lost are we?”

“Robert?” came the voice on the other end causing him to frown, and the ridges on his forehead only deepened as he listened intently to what the caller had to say.

“No,” Robert puffed out a stream of hot air as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“About an hour,” he replied into the phone as he called asked him a question.

“Okay okay I'll tell him,” Robert eyes fell on Aaron who had just returned bearing cold treats.

“Who was that?” Aaron quizzed as he joined Robert handing him a cornetto.

Robert was momentarily distracted as he watched Aarons tongue flick out to lap up the dribble of ice cream that had run down his hand.  Swallowing hard Robert shook his head cursing Liv for yet another date ruined.

“I'm sorry.”

“Robert what's going on?” Aaron asked in confusion.

“That was Chas.”

“And,” Aaron prompted his own forehead creasing with worry.

“It's Liv.”

“Is she alright?” Aaron panicked but from the look on Roberts face he knew that this wasn't about her well being.

“What's she done now?” Aaron huffed.

“Trashed ya....Gordon's house.”

“Oh,” Aaron nodded sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, he hadn't known what to expect but that wasn't it.

“Oh?” Robert repeated.

“What?! Am I supposed to be bothered about that?” Aaron snapped; he couldn’t care less about Gordon’s house.

“Aaron she...she was drunk,” Robert told him tentatively.

“Ya what?” Aaron cried in disbelief.

“Your mum said she'd been drinking.”

Aaron ran his free hand down his face before turning on the balls of his feet and heading for the exit not caring if Robert was behind him.

“Aaron wait,” Robert called after him as he discarded his ice cream and gathered their stuffed animals before running to catch up to him.

“You can't drive.”

“Watch me,” Aaron snapped.

“What I meant was I'm not letting you,” Robert stepped in front of him blocking the drivers door.

“You think you can stop me?” Aaron sneered, he didn't mean to be mad at Robert but he couldn't help the rage he was feeling, rage mixed with guilt.

“Aaron.”

“What?” Aaron replied almost sadly this time.

“Calm down,” Robert soothed gently dropping a hand on his shoulder.

“I shouldn't have left her,” Aaron cried softly under Roberts touch.

“We,” Robert pointed out that they had both left her alone,

“And we are going to sort it out.”

Grabbing he keys from Aaron he shoved their winnings in the back before sliding into the driver’s seat waiting patiently for Aaron to walk around the car and get in.

“Belt,” Robert reminded him before he started the engine.

…

Exactly 56 minutes later they arrived back in Emmerdale, the carefree attitude had long since left Aaron, now he was frustrated irritated but most of all worried. He searched for his sister as soon as he walked in the door but he mum instructed them both to sit. Calmly she explained what had happened to the pair of them.

“I'm gonna kill her,” Aaron raged as jumped up from the sofa Just when thought it was safe to leave her, when he trusted her, she goes and does this, he knew she was hurting, they both were but this?

“No Aaron listen,” Chas called grabbing hold of his arm before he got to the hallway.

Spinning him around directing him back into the living room she said,

“Oi! She is sleeping it off, you don't get any sense of her today,” and with a slap of his back she told him,

“Wait til tomorrow.”

Robert had been quiet as Chas had explained to them what she'd found when she got to Gordon's his eyes trained on Aaron as he paced I front of the fireplace he asked,

“So what happened with the police?”

“I didn't really call them,” Chas confessed; Dingles never unnecessarily involved the police.

“Word got round and everyone scarpered.”

Roberts eyes were back on Aaron assessing what he should do,

“But tomorrow she is coming with me to help clear up,” Chas stated matter of factly.

“This all comes back to Gordon dunnit,” Aaron seethed Roberts eyes flitting from his to Chas as she agreed,

“She got half the school round to smash his house up so I’d say so.”

“I didn't realise things were this bad,” Aaron admitted suddenly feeling guilty for leaving her alone all day.

“The funerals tomorrow this needs sorting.”

Robert could see the guilt cross Aarons face as he stood up to comfort him.

“It’s not your fault,” Robert pointed out knowing Aaron all too well.

“Not now Robert,” Aaron brushed off his affections.

“Okay,” Robert swallowed back his words,

“I’ll go, leave you to it.”

Aaron just nodded and watched Robert leave taking the bear with him.

…

Fifteen minutes later after going over everything again with his mum, Aaron stomped up the stairs and threw he bedroom door open slamming it behind him he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, who knew looking after a teenager would be so difficult, just when he thought they'd reached an understanding she did something like this, he knew it was all down to their father and the funeral tomorrow, that she was lashing out just like he would have done at that age.

He took a deep breath resigning himself to the fact that this was all his fault, that he shouldn't have left Liv on her own. He faltered slightly as he opened his eyes to see a giant teddy bear consuming most of his bed. He smiled sadly at the bear pulling out his phone.

> A: Thank you

He typed out and wasn't surprised that he received a reply almost instantaneously.

> R: I thought you might need him more than me
> 
> A: You know I need you too right
> 
> R: I know

And he did, spending the day with Robert had been exactly what he needed to take his mind off things, but he should have been there for Liv and going forward he knew he needed to persuade the both of them to get along. He found his bag and pulled out the little monkey Robert had won him and placed him on the bed next to the bear. He smiled to himself knowing what he needed now.  

Robert picked up after two rings,

“Aaron?”

“Thanks for today,” Aaron sighed into the phone.

“Anytime,” Robert smiled and he meant it.

“Will you come back?” Aaron asked quietly his voice barely a whispered he wasn’t used to asking for what he wanted.

“Now?”

“Yes,” Aaron breathed out.

“Sure.”

Aarons face fell in his hands as he dropped the phone to his bed. It was another 10 minutes before Aaron hear the gently rasping of knuckles on the door.

“Everything alright?” Robert softly enquired.

“I just...”

“C'mere,” and with just that one word Aaron felt at home as Robert pulled him into his arms.

This is what he needed, Robert arms around him, telling him everything would be alright.

“Thank you,” Aaron mumbled into Roberts chest.

“What for?”  

“Coming over, for today, for now,” Aaron closed his eyes and inhaled Roberts scent the familiarity of the leather and the peppermint soothing him in a way nothing else could.

“We'll get through this,” Robert released Aaron placing his hands reassuringly on his shoulders as he looked at him.  

“Promise?”

“Promise, it will all be over in a few days, you won't have to worry about him anymore and we,” Robert emphasised the _we_ with a brush of his thumb across Aarons lower lip,

“Can finally move on, the three of us.”

“Three of us?” Aaron quizzed.

“Me you and Liv.”

Aaron looked down at his feet before his eyes found Roberts again, tears glistening in them as he blinked,

“I don't know how to do this.”

“Do what?” Robert shook his head, he didn’t understand.

“Deal with all this, what with tomorrow and now this; I've made such a mess of things.”

“None of this is your fault Aaron,” Robert soothed.

“Isn't it? I left her.”

“You didn't know that's what she had planned, you can't watch her all the time,” Robert tried to reason with his boyfriend.

“But I should have known, she's me sister,” Aaron choked out as a sob escaped his chest.

“She's also a teenage girl Aaron, who knows what she's thinking half the time.”

Aaron sank to the bed staring blankly back at Robert.

“Look I promise I'll try okay to get on with her, because she's my family now too.”

Aaron smiled weakly at Robert, he couldn’t imagine facing tomorrow without him by his side.

“Stay.”

“Not sure there's much room,” Robert joked his eyes flashing back towards the bed as he pulled Aaron into his side.

Just like Aaron he had no idea how to deal with a teenage girl but he’d meant what he'd said, it was the three of them now, and together they'd work it out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know its canon that Robert won Aaron the bear but I thought this was cute, and I also know it was actually Aarons idea to go to the theme park but hey, its fiction.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think - tumblr (starkidsarah)


End file.
